No
by SquickWrites
Summary: Sumizome has lost track of the years. How long has Kotori been calling him her "manslave"? What did he get himself into when he saved that girl!


**Hey there! This is Ota, delivering a little piece of my Soul Eater OCs Kotori and Sumizome. This is going to be really hard to read. I kind of based the conversation on the openings to the chapters of **_**Ender's Game, **_**how in the beginning, it would be Graff and one of his generals or whoever talking about Ender and his family. The people speaking are kind of like the Government Officials for the "group" Kotori is in (I'm not telling you yet.) and Sumizome is somewhat…. Er…. "attached" (FFF ME AND QUOTATION MARKS XD) to her in a way that isn't necessarily romantic… It's hard to explain. This is from Sumi's point of view on how he got to where he is in the beginning of the story. (This is basically like a filler episode you get in Bleach or Naruto about how they acted when they were little and how they ended up where they are now. Capiche?) So let's get this completely insane sounding thing started!**

**~ Otaku O_O**

"_She's going to die."_

"_It's been too much strain on her body."_

"_Not even just that, she's been damaged physically and mentally."_

"_Not to mention emotionally, which is a definite."_

"_Suicide is probably how it'll end. She's got nothing left to live for."_

"_So she's going to really die? But then what about Black? How do we keep him in control?"_

"_We can't. We just sit back and hope her seal lasts out long enough for the next one."_

"_It could take hundreds of years before the next one arrives! We have to destroy that monster!"_

"_If we could destroy it, don't you think we would have done that centuries ago?"_

"_And suppose she doesn't go in suicide? What if she hands herself in?"_

"_Hands herself in? That would leave us exposed!"_

"_Precisely the problem."_

"_We will kill her."_

"_Kill her? But I have my doubts that she would actually turn herself in, definitely not us!"_

"_They have ways of making her speak, and torture would be the first option for such a young one."_

"_But if she were planning to die, wouldn't that work for her?"_

"_They would destroy her soul as well… does she want that too?"_

"_Now listen, no one really __knows__ what she wants. This is all a big guess. We have no idea what she is going to do…"_

"_But it's a risk. It is too big a risk. She will die._

"_She has to die."_

"_We'll really… kill her?"_

"_It's for the sake of everyone and everything we've lived this long for. Avoiding execution would be selfish. Killing her is the only option."_

"_**No.**__"_

Now that I think about the way I said that, I kind of want to laugh at myself. They were debating and getting _SO VERY SERIOUS_, but in the middle of it I just said no? I clearly had no manners. Maybe it was because of the idea I had been considering. If it went through as I wanted, then perhaps this would be my last chance to object. Funny how the word "no" works. It's just a small and simple two letter word but strikes a lot of people with fear. People don't like to have their ideas and plots crossed with someone else's because there is always the chance that his or hers is better. Sooner or later the one who thought he was a genius would pipe up against me.

"_Sumizome. What do you mean, no?"_

"_**I mean that I am against this decision. It is not wise.**__"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_**This judgment has been made off of fear and assumptions. This isn't a guessing game, we're playing with someone's life.**__"_

"_She wants to give up her life."_

"_**That is another assumption. This hasn't been confirmed yet.**__"_

"_I don't see how we could confirm this. None of us have contact with her and I doubt she will speak her inner-most thoughts to us."_

Waiting for that 'genius'… where was he..?

"_**I've been with her since birth, or at least I've tried to be. I doubt she hasn't noticed me.**__"_

"_You're planning to gain contact with her?"_

"_**Exactly.**__"_

"_But that hasn't happened in thousands of years. It isn't a part of protocol. You're just supposed to observe her and contribute the best care you can, not become involved."_

Hm. This genius must be patient. When are you planning to chime in?

"_**It might not be a part of protocol but it isn't against the law. It hasn't happened in thousands of years because no one bothered to do it. No one had a reason to.**__"_

"_This is insane!"_

I suppose the genius wasn't as patient as I thought he was.

"_Sumizome, it doesn't matter if she has noticed you. If you have not spoken to her or made direct contact, she will know nothing of you."_

"_**She will know where I'm from and that should be enough.**__"_

"_But that doesn't mean it will be! Besides, what difference could the words you say make? If she's planning to die then she will find a way to die. The only thing you could possibly do to benefit us is find out how she's going to do it. You aren't a life saver for suicidal children across the planet! This isn't part of your job-"_

"_**Shut up.**__"_

Haha. I told an official to shut up. It's funny how people that aren't used to this instruction have a habit of actually doing it. So he definitely shut up but he was staring daggers at me the whole time. Whatever, this was the only chance I had to do my freaking "JOB" and actually talk to the person I was supposed to take care of…

"_**You're living in fear of something that doesn't exist. I'm the one that has been watching her progress, remember? Nobody knows this girl better than me. One of the things I have learned over time is that Kotori Augustine is a sore loser. In her head, killing herself is the equivalent of losing to life, and she won't let that happen. Same goes for turning herself in. And as for revealing us, she's kept us a secret without problem for the last twelve years. If she wanted to go out with a bang, it wouldn't be that one.**__"_

"_You know her so well, it's almost sweet. You think you know all this just by watching, or perhaps you have been more involved than protocol states. Just how do you know all of this Sumizome? What have you been doing the last twelve years?"_

It's funny when idiots try to avoid losing by changing the subject.

"_**It's funny when idiots try to avoid losing by changing the subject. It's almost sweet.**__"_

The room was dead silent after that. Triumph was a good feeling. I just had to relish in it a bit more…

"_**And about this not being part of my job? I should really get a raise.**__"_

It was weird how all of the officials laughed then. All of them except for our 'Genius'. They were busting their guts, probably at the thought that this thirteen year old boy had completely overtaken an elder. But at least it meant they had listened. Now maybe the more reasonable officials would have a say.

"_Sumizome, you know exactly what you're getting yourself into, don't you?"_

"_**Absolutely. My raise should be even higher for what I'm about to put myself through for something that isn't my job. On top of the fact that I'm possibly saving everyone, and the world. Maybe I could get a medal for it too.**__"_

I remember how that old guy smiled at me. Most people wouldn't be able to see that smile on one of his kind, but it was obvious to me in a wrinkly kind of way.

"_Of course Sumizome. We accept your preposition. With only one opposed to your idea, it has been passed. Try to stick to this commitment; it'll be harder than you think."_

I sighed then. This could all go horribly wrong.

"_**Of course. Of course.**__"_

**HOW MANY OF YOU UNDERSTOOD A WORD OF THAT? Yeah, like I said, didn't really expect you to. Well blah blah blah, I'll post anotherpiece with them in it later, it will probably be called "Lesson Number One" or something relevant to that. WHOOOOOOOT WE GOTTA PARTAAAAAY…..**

**Lol bai**

**~Otaku _**


End file.
